Belmoor
Location Top part of the North Western landmass, above the mountain range in the middle. Regions Upper region behind the mountains is called the moon moors, it is the closest land to the moon besides Vallaspool. Has magical occurrences, similar to Burnt Temple, except that people don’t take pilgrimage there. Some people live in the mountains, far apart from one another, taking care of animals, and so on. There is rarely light there, and so they will mark the first light that comes in high summer every year. Winter in Belmoor occurs at the same time as winter in Aldwynne. The light is only there briefly, and since the moon is gone, which is what they worship, they will fast until they can see it again, during any light there is, only eating at night. The last light is marked with a large meal, the only time they eat in the light. They will save up their best foods from the year, slaughter their fattest animals, etc.. There is frequent rain and snow during the winter, the high altitude keeps it cold even when they do see the sun. The mountains are thickly forested, but the further up you go, the rockier it gets and the sparser the trees become. The rocks closest to the top are sharp, and frozen, and there are additional edges of ice, and occasionally a ledge you thought was stable will turn out to be ice, and crack beneath you. Many rivers come down through the mountains, flowing fast under a crust of ice. Residents must break through the ice to reach the water. Lumber is a large industry, since Belmoor has no magic to give the power, and so they resort to industrialism. The mountains are fairly cut off from the rest of the country, and so religion is strong. The plants, without sunlight, tend toward bioluminescence, and pale coloring. Just below the mountains is a region cut by many rivers, lake country almost. This place is also forested, but tends toward large open fields, and rich greenery. Retired military tend to settle there, far from each other, in large isolated houses. The sun is only seen in high summer and the pale luminous plant life persists. The most common tree is a weeping willow, but with a pure white trunk, and glowing green leaves, and bark that glows when touched. The rivers are not frozen there, but contain a lot of bioluminescent algae and bacteria, so that glows when you touch it too. The long grass is often full of fireflies, and other luminous bugs. Equipods often roam there, sometimes caught by the residents, sold to the mountain dwelling people, or to people in the cities for transport, or kept as pets. People Pale bluish skin, pale reddish hair, usually green eyes. Magic Children would occasionally be born with magic, but were often treated with suspicion, overcome by loneliness, or killed due to superstition. They certainly were unable to have children with a partner, since they were mistrusted by those around them. Most would migrate south, where there were other of their kind.